


Best Birthday Ever

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, CWC, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel leaned up to kiss her, but Cordy pushed his shoulder down lightly. "Nuh-uh, Angel. Today's all about you, big guy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt #429 on otpisms on tumblr (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): Imagine Person A getting woken up on their birthday with some amazing morning head.
> 
> For this fic, I hand wave that Angel has found a cure for the happiness clause for the purposes of OTP smut.

Angel woke up to Cordelia peppering kisses on his jaw. He yawned and opened his eyes to see her sitting up and straddling him. He could see her hard nipples through the thin fabric of her nightgown. He was so glad Wesley had been able to find a cure for Angel's curse after months of research. Waking up to Cordelia was the best feeling in the world.

Angel leaned up to kiss her, but Cordy pushed his shoulder down lightly. "Nuh-uh, Angel. Today's all about you, big guy."

Angel was about to ask what she meant, but he was quickly distracted by Cordelia's lips on the side of his neck. Angel moaned when she used her teeth to leave a hickey and bucked his hips into the air, his morning erection only hardening at Cordelia's actions. Her possessiveness was such a turn on.

She kissed down the center of his chest and stomach until she reached the waistband of his black silk boxers. Cordelia grinned at him, a devilish gleam in her eye. "Happy birthday, baby."

Angel briefly wondered how she knew today was his birthday before she tugged his boxers down past his hips, freeing his throbbing dick. She licked her lips and then put them over the tip of his cock.

"Ah, Cordy!" Angel thrust his hips at the wonderful sensation, but Cordy pressed her right hand firmly onto his hip and gave him a stern glare. Angel huffed out a breath he didn't really need to hold and made sure to calm down. He knew Cordy wasn't as experienced at sex as he was, and he didn't want to force his cock in her mouth when she wasn't ready for it.

Seemingly pacified, Cordelia let her tongue drag against the underside of Angel's dick and lowered her mouth as much as she could on him. Cordy began to bob her head up and down on Angel's dick, and gripped the base of his shaft with her left hand.

Angel struggled to maintain control as she lavished attention on his dick. He clenched the sheets underneath him when Cordy looked him straight in the eyes as she worked her mouth over him. He hadn't seen anything hotter in his life. She hummed, and Angel gave a choked off moan. Cordy's eyes turned smug, and Angel knew she would be smirking at him if her lips weren't wrapped around his cock.

Cordy increased the pace, and Angel gripped the sheets more desperately. When he was panting and close to coming, she lifted her mouth from the head of his cock with an obscene pop.

She breathed on the top of his dick and pumped him with a feather light touch. Angel groaned and closed his eyes in frustration at the touch that felt so good but wasn't quite enough. "You are literally a cocktease, you know that?"

"Mmm, you know you wouldn't want me any other way." Cordy sounded confident about that because it was true. Angel loved her even when she maddened him, like right now. Cordelia swirled her tongue around the head of his dick, and Angel opened his eyes and whimpered.

Finally taking pity on him, Cordy put her lips around his dick and sucked him down practically to the base. She moved her left hand to his balls and gently rolled them around in her hand.

Unable to stop himself, Angel bucked into her mouth. "Cordy! Cordy! I'm gonna--"

His warning was cut off as Cordelia hummed again while gazing into his eyes. She fondled him through his orgasm, and Angel sighed as he saw her throat bob when she swallowed his spunk. God, she was incredible.

Cordy removed her mouth and hands from Angel. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and collapsed next to him.

Angel turned his head to face her. "That was one hell of a way to wake up."

Cordy smiled. "Glad you enjoyed."

Angel nuzzled his nose in her hair sleepily. He felt fuzzy and content. After a couple comfortable silent moments, a question came to mind. "How did you know it was my birthday, anyway?"

"It was in the files about you, and I made sure to remember."

Angel caressed Cordy's shoulder with his thumb. Leave it to her to remember something like that. Since his human death, Angel's birthday hadn't mattered, but Angel could see that would be different with Cordelia in his life. "I love you."

Cordy pecked him on the mouth. "Love you, too." She stood up from the bed and stretched. "C'mon let's get up and get some breakfast."

Several minutes later, Angel was fixing scrambled eggs for Cordelia, and Cordy was warming Angel's blood in the microwave. As they ate breakfast together, Angel looked at Cordelia across the counter and reflected that this was the best birthday of his life so far. Cordy, noticing Angel's stare, grinned at him and returned to eating her eggs. Angel smiled. Cordelia was an amazing gift in his life, and Angel felt blessed just to have her by his side.


End file.
